


A Coffee Debate

by transboyjakeenglish



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboyjakeenglish/pseuds/transboyjakeenglish
Summary: I wrote this in half an hour





	A Coffee Debate

"Iced caramel frappe!" The barista shouted as she set the cup onto the pick up counter. I stood, flattened my skirt and started to walk over to take my drink. I reached out and felt an unexpected warmth. I looked up to find Hagumi also grabbing for my drink.

"Yukinya! What are you doing here!!" She blurts, not removing her hand from mine.

"At. At the cafe?" I ask, a bit confused. Did she call me Yuki*nya*?

"Yeah!!!! It's prime Roselia Practice time, isn't it? Circle is always taken by you around this time!" Her hand is somehow becoming warmer.

"Lisa wasn't feeling well... so we've rescheduled. Is. Is this your drink? I must of ordered after you, I will wait for mine." Why was my face heating up? This wasn't the time for that!

"Oh!! I mean, if you also ordered an iced caramel frappe, you look like you could use yours faster!!!!" She grinned from ear to ear.

"What do you mean by that, Kitzawa-san?" I slowly took my hand back.

"Hey you know who I am!!!!!" Hagumi did a little spin. She was quite the character, I'd say. I didn't quite know how to respond, looking over at the frappe. She took it in her hands and handed it to me.

"Take it!!!" She insisted. I held my breath, taking it slowly. The barista returned, 

"Ham and cheese bagel!" She set it on the counter and promptly walked away. Hagumi squealed, which shocked me and almost caused me to spill my drink. She grabbed it and immediately took a bite before whining and waving her free hand in front of her mouth. 

"Hot hot hoooot!!!!" She ran in a small circle, but I highly doubt that eased the burning. Thinking fast, I pushed my drink to her lips and she took a long sip, looking refreshed.

"Yukinya!! You saved me!!" She beamed. I looked away.

"It really wasn't anything..." I looked down at my drink. Drinking from it now would be an indirect kiss. I couldn't...

"Actually, I don't think I ordered a frappe! I was going to but then I saw the sandwiches..." She put her hand on her chin.

"Oh. You can have mine, then."

"What!! But it's yours! Are you worried because I already drank off of it?" She pouted.

"I."

"I know! If we kiss, it'll make it less weird to drink off each other!" She blurted, as if it were as common as asking about homework.

"I. Uh." I looked down at my shoes. "I suppose. You're correct."

"Do you want to!!" She took my elbow, leading me to her table. I followed, my face as pink as the ham in her sandwich. She set her sandwich down, and I set down my drink.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." I closed my eyes. Before I could prepare, she held my hands and pressed her lips against mine. It didn't even last three seconds but I could feel my head spinning and my heart pounding. I sat, drinking from my frappe. She took another bite of her sandwich, sitting by me and swinging her feet. She switched the subject, talking now about music, telling me about being a member of Hello, Happy World! She may not of thought of this as a big deal... so I shouldn't either... right? Then why is my heart still pounding?


End file.
